A Prince's Hand
by Jacqueline Land
Summary: Lina/Prince Phil. 'Nuff said --[edit] Oops, changed the rating after finding some not-suitable language.


#  A Prince's Hand ... 

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I'm new to FF.net, and I'm uploading my really old stuff. I don't know if these ideas have been used already, but if they have then it's not my intention to copy. Most of the fics I'll be uploading are at least six months old. Please review my stories, Comments, criticisms, and even flames are welcome. (At least it's being read) ^.^ Tell me what you think! Lina/Prince Phil. It works in my brain. I know I'm probably gonna get flames for this, but I don'y care, I think they'd be cute together!! Disclaimer: It's not mine!! 

Lina ran, her personal darkness seeming to cast a shadow over all things around her. She ran because she needed to get away, away from the peering, hungry eyes of her friends. Gourry's, too open. Zel's, too closed. Amelia's, too innocent. And gods know what was behind Xelloss perma-closed lids. A tree branch slapped her face, and she cried out. She could, when she was alone, she didn't think anyone could see her or make fun of her for crying. What the hell did they all want from her, anyways? 

* * *

Gourry. He wanted a friendship she couldn't give him. He knew he was attracted to her, but she couldn't tell him how old she was, really. And she just didn't find him as attractive as some.....Other people in her life. Gourry... 

Zelgadiss. Yes, she did like him, she would admit. She could talk to him, and they could laugh together, but nothing more. Zel had his own personal shadow to deal with, and she would help him. But she would never complicate matters for him until he overcame his problems. The curse didn't bother her, she knew a few people who could rid of it. Why didn't she tell Zel? She'll tell him the day he feels he's more beautiful on the inside than he is on the outside. Zelgadiss... 

Xelloss. Gods, Xelloss. Time and time again she wanted to wring that little fucker's neck. And, time and time again, she did. But she was scared. When he would open his eyes and look at her, she saw a hunger fit for a beast. She would never willingly enter a dragon's den, so why enter the mazoku's heart? He didn't have one. 

* * *

She collapsed into clearing, her breath coming in ragged gasps, the air wheezing in and out her throat. Hands on knees and knees on ground she panted, sobbing all the while. 

A small noise startled her so much she squeaked as she whirled towards the source. Oh gods, not him....Prince Philionel stood there, at the edge of the grasses. He just stood there, watching her with great brown eyes that had lost a wife and daughter, and saw the other grow up an leave. There was compassion in those dark eyes, and empathy. 

Lina stood and looked away, a shadow over her eyes. She was afraid of her voice, but the words came out unusually clear and steady, though her tears continued to flow, "Yes, Philionel, you have seen the great Lina Inverse cry. Are you like the others?" her voice cracked, "Have you come to make a mockery of me like all the rest?" and she broke down again, barely able to stay standing through the torrent of her own emotions. 

He was there. He hugged her, like he must have hugged Amelia, like he must have hugged his wife. She leaned into his arms unaware or uncaring, and cried, and cried. The great, ape-like arms enfolded her, the spiky hair ticked her face, and she felt young again. She felt an urge to leap up and cry for joy. So this is what Amelia felt like growing up....... 

He rubbed a giant hand through her hair, while the other rubbed her back. That voice, so loud and booming when in the name of justice, had turned to low murmurings, and soothings... 

And she kissed him. She leaned up, and kissed him. The great Lina Inverse, kissed him. But he pulled away, a wild look in his eye, unable to speak. And she leaned to him, and whispered in his ear. She told him his real age, and what happens when one practices magic. And he looked at her once more, amazed. And she kissed him again. And this time, he kissed back. 

It seems that Lina Inverse has found her prince. 

* * *

[ Back to Fanfiction!][1]

   [1]: ../../fanfiction.htm



End file.
